siouxsiefandomcom-20200213-history
The Lord's Prayer
The Lord's Prayer ''' is the name of a song performed by Siouxsie Sioux with the Banshees for their second album Join Hands. It is the final track and a studio recording of "The Lord's Prayer", the song that they are famous for playing in their debut live performance at the 100 Club Punk Festival in September 1976. Critic '''Kenneth Ansell of Blank Space described the band's version of "The Lord's Prayer" as not "a cathartic experience". In October 1979 he wrote, "The main problem I find in being confronted with 'The Lord's Prayer' at the tail of the album is that its inherent looseness of structure comes as something of a quantum jump from the carefully structured material that dominates the rest of the record. Nevertheless, it is a comparatively minor complaint. Join Hands is an outstanding album". The journalist then praised the other tracks of the record. The Lord's Prayer Lyrics Ready? (I'm ready!) O! I'm gonna get you in the end! Getcha! Getcha! Getcha! Our father which art in heaven. Hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done as on Earth As it is in Heaven. O in heaven. And lead us not into temptation. But deliver us from evil. For thyne is the kingdom, Power and the glory Forever and ever amen. Fury, chastity, burden, Sacrifice, claim me guilty. Burt white skin. Running red, red on white, Judge, icon, icon, I am gonna getcha. Revenge, revenge, Never talk blabber to me. Red running revenge. Revenge getcha getcha getcha revenge Never talk blabber to me. Shalalalala... O no... no... A knock knock knocking Knock knock knocking on heaven's door. Let me in! O let me in! La La La Woo-oo-oo! Who's that knocking on my door? He floats like a butterfly, Stings like a bee; Floats like a butterfly but he Stings like a bee. Yedelay shedelay. Ding-a-ling-a-ling. Ding-a-ling-a-ling-a-fucking-ding On the door, on heaven's door. Bawk bawk bawk Bawk bawk bawk BAWK! Bawk bawk bawk bawk bawk BAWK!! My little chickadee, carry on. Carry on. Our father which art in heaven. Hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, As on Earth as it is in heaven. In heaven. Ahhh! Ah! Ah! I'm gonna getcha in the end! Getcha, I'm gonna getcha. To me - talk blabber I'll getcha. When you're clever I'll getcha in the end. I'll get you in the end. O! O! Shake it, shake it, baby, Shake it, shake it, baby, now. Twist and shout! Ow! A knife, a fork, a bottle, and a cork That's the way you spell New York. Yodelay-hee-he! Yedelay-hee-hee! Yodelay-yodelay-yodelay-hee-hee! Yodelay-yodelay-yodelay-hee-hee! Tomorrow belongs to me. Let me open it. Let me open it. Don't take it away from me. La-de-la-de-la-de-lalalala... Sick it hard. Holy cow. Holy cow. Well shake it, shake it baby Shake it, shake it, baby, now. O, you twist little girl, You know you twist so fine, C'mon and twist a little closer And let me know that you're mine. O let me know that you're mine. Mine, mine, mine, mine. Our father which art in heaven. Hallowed be thy name. Ah-thy-a-king-a-dom-a-come A-thy-a-will-a-be-a-done on Earth As it is in heaven. Heaven. Running red, running red, red on white. Running red. Red over white. Run, run, run, run, run-a, run-a, Run-a, run-a, run, run, run, run-a, Run-a, run-a, run and hide. Run and hide. You'll never frighten me. Run and hide. You can hide all you like. Run and hide. Leave me alone. So run and hide. But I'll get your hide. Run and hide. I'll have your hide. O-Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Will I get to heaven? This is all wonderful But will I get to heaven? Will all god's children get to heaven? If you're good - if you're good No you'll never get to heaven Not even if you're good There's never ever been a heaven. There's never ever been a heaven. On Earth as it is in heaven. On Earth as it is in heaven. That's what it says. No heaven is Earth Earth as it is in heaven. On Earth as it is in heaven. On Earth as it is in heaven. On Earth as it is in heaven. Run and hide. No escape. Run and hide. You do-gooders will never get to heaven. You do-gooders will never get to heaven. Still safe in your Still safe in your house O god - but you'll never You'll never, never, ever get to heaven. You'll never climb the ladder to heaven. So just shake it, shake it, shake it, Shake it baby - and twist and shout. Our father which art in heaven. Hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done. This prayer goes on and on Sources * lyrics in the Lyrics Wiki. Category:Lyrics Category:Songs References